


A Klance Letter

by Tsaltyshima



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is basically just a random thing I did, hes sad and doesn’t want his love to leave, lances perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaltyshima/pseuds/Tsaltyshima
Summary: The angsty love letter that nobody asked for but got anyway.





	A Klance Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really new at writing things like this so be gentle. I know this is really short, but it’s short and sweet. Enjoy!

Love is hard. It has ripped me apart again and again, yet these cursed feelings don’t go away. 

This isn’t how it was supposed to be. When I imagined falling in love as a kid, it was romantic and everlasting. I dreamed about the day I would meet that one person that was meant to be mine and I theirs. I thought we would both instantly know the moment our eyes met that we were each other’s soulmates. That’s the opposite of what happened. 

It wasn’t instant, it was slow and bumpy. We weren’t friends at first, we were enemies, always competing for first place. We fought all the time and couldn’t work together even if our lives depended on it. And then we did. 

We worked together as a team. God, we were such a good team. After a few missions, we still didn’t quite get along, but I wished we could have. I wanted to get to know you, spend time with you, even if I didn’t understand why at the time. 

Nothing changed for a while, that is, until we lost Shiro. He just disappeared and everyone took it really hard, but I could tell that you took it the worst. Something inside me broke every time I saw you sad and I wanted to try and do everything I could to make you feel ok again. I don’t know if it worked, but I was there for you, even when you were being a dumbass. Really, what else is new?

And then, one day, I realized that you were my friend and I was in love with you. Can you imagine? Me - the most gorgeous man alive - falling for someone with a stupid mullet. I’m such an idiot. 

Do you even know I exist? Do I matter to you? I wouldn’t know because you never really tell me anything. You bottle everything up and I know, I know, I can’t really judge because I do the exact same thing, but dude, you’re worse. I just wish you would talk to me. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’m not gonna leave you like you think everyone will eventually, trust me. I’m your right hand man am I not?

I don’t even really know what the point of this letter was to begin with, but, I guess I just want more. More you. More us. I don’t want you to leave the team for the Blade, yet I can understand why you think it’s best. Jerk. 

I ... I love you. So much. So please stay safe out there and know I’ll be waiting for you to come back in one piece. Please, if not for yourself, than for me. Come back to me, Keith. 

Your sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at https://canadaistheshit.tumblr.com/


End file.
